The Light at the End of the Tunnel
by Outsider316
Summary: First Person narrative through Maggie's eyes. This is also a Luaggie.


I took my time heading down to 1216 Franklin Ave. A late Friday afternoon. Everyone was more active around this time. I just planned to stay home and read some novels or something. I didn't expect Luan Loud to text me, asking if she wanted to hang out. It caught me off guard, but I did accept it, I was starting to get bored of doing the same thing over and over again. I found it funny, that out of all people, she was the one to reach me. We're on different levels, in all honesty. I'm the dark, lonely type who preferred to be alone. And she was the exact opposite.

It still circled around my mind. Maybe she was just trying to prank me. After all, she had her own prank site. Maybe that was it. But there was something about her texts. She took it too far, adding a smiling emoji at the end. It was clear that'd it'd be a prank... If she didn't put that. My curiosity was aroused. I decided to check it out. I had nothing to lose.

It was nearing 7 P.M. I had my usual attire, the very same I usually get recognized for. I told her I had arrived, but in truth, I was two blocks down. I planned to wait at the street side to see if anyone came out. I didn't expect anything good to happen today. I got closer, halfway from where I texted her to her house. I got a reply.

 _"Where are you? I don't see you."_

I wasn't gonna reply, until she sent a pic of the front yard. I looked closely and noticed the other side of the street from the pic matched the opposite side as she got closer. I picked up the pace, seeing the comedienne fully visible, sitting on the porch, visibly glum. She turned to me, and stood up, looming apparently excited to see me. "Hey, Maggie!" She walked over to me, with a happy smile being projected ever so goofy, but it felt...

"So, you wanna go to town?" I looked around. No people. No visible cameras. "Uh, something wrong?" I looked back at her. "Nothing." Luan walked past me, and headed down the street. I watched her take steps forward, not knowing what to do. She turned back at me. "Maggie? Town's this way." I took slow steps after her. "I know."

She kept moving forward after seeing me go. She slowled herself, being aligned beside me. "So, uh, how's things?" I didn't feel like talking, but I didn't want to seem obvious rude. "Oh, you know. The usual." My words were curtly said. I was a zombie, walking with an agent of happiness and unicorns. "How about you?" She paused before answering. "Well, they're great." The tone of her voice changed.

"So, what's this about? You came and asked me to hang out, out of the blue. Why's that?" She started to stutter, like there was a secret reason underneath her words about to be said. "I don't know. Maybe its cause, I've..." I looked on, as she struggled to continue. "I feel that you're..." I stopped her then and there. "Don't tell me you pity me because I must be some sort of lonely freak." I crossed my arms. "I've heard people say that more than enough." I began to walk past her, never feeling so... humiliated. "Its... no. Its not like that. I..." She pulled back at my hand and then came what I never would have imagined in a million years; she pressed her lips against my own and closed her eyes, sinking herself into the kiss. I immediately stepped back, in shock. She, too, was disoriented by her action. "I'm sorry... I didn't-"

"You like me? As in..." It started to make sense. I didn't know what to feel, how to react. It was strange to me. Strange and new. She was heavily blushing, speechless. The next move as by impulse; I left, completely shook. I didn't bother looking back.

Still, there was something about that kiss. It was a tender one, and it felt like she was trying to release something, tell a story without using words. A game of charades.

It had been half an hour since I left my house. Mom was there, with two of her friends. "Oh, hey sweety! How was-" I raced upstairs, completely ignoring her. I got away with the rudeness, maling her believe it was simply a teen phase. Maybe it was. I'll know in ten years from now.

I set myself down, not taking off my clothes. The room was more than warm enough. I turned to my side. I wondered what she did. I didn't count on this. I didn't count on her to reveal her feelings towards me. I wasn't sure what the problem was... But I knew something. I wasn't fully disgusted by it.

My phone buzzed with a text. It must have been her. I ignored it and drifted into a nap.

 _I woke up, feeling someone right beside me. I turned over and to my surprise, it was Luan herself. "Hey, cutie." She smiled at me, before pecking my lips. I found myself placing both arms around her, and pulled her forward to kiss her fully. She mounted over me and before I knew it, we were making out in my bed. She went for my neck, which I began to enjoy. I rubbed my hands through her back, after going in under her white shirt. I felt myself get more hotter than I was, minutes ago. The girl was amazing than I gave her credit for. I shut my eyes, sinking into the beautiful..._

...fantasy, before being pulled back into the real world by my phone vibrating. I leaned up, turned to my back, actually hoping she was there. Empty. I grabbed my phone, feeling a dread of disappointment and looked at the texts.

" _I'm so sorry, please don't tell anyone_ 😐"

The other read; " _Don't be freaked out... I didn't know how'd you react. I really do like you..."_

I smiled a little, and began to type.

" _I... Want to see you. The park, tonight?"_

And that happened. I had the urge to tongue that girl now. Something about her made me feel more than I do. This is the very same girl who performed at my birthday party. And she was fun to watch. Maybe it was more than that. Maybe it was...

She replied. _"Yeah, I'll be there. Nine-ish?"_

I agreed to it. And with that, I had a redo, and I won't screw up this time. My feelings are jotted. Who knows? Maybe we might end up in a relationship. But that's long ways from now.

* * *

 **AN: Luaggie one shot, but that's not final. I can see something developing, if its demanded by you guys, of course.**

 **This is 316, bugging out!**


End file.
